


Mistaken

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's anniversary dinner is interrupted.





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the June 11th prompt -- "Write about mistaken identity." This is the follow-up to _Revelations_.

The restaurant was nice and the food was excellent, but it was the company that had Sherlock’s full attention. Molly was relaxed, happy, and glowing. He honestly thought she had never looked more beautiful.

She gave him a little half-smile, her cheeks pink. “If you keep looking at me like that, Ford, I won’t be responsible for my actions when we get home.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Who says I don’t want you to be completely irresponsible?”

Molly giggled. “I love you.” She held up her glass of water, smiling softly. “To us.”

He held up his wineglass then lightly clinked their glasses together, returning her smile. “To us. I hope there are many more years to come.”

“So do I.”

They were just finishing their shared chocolate mousse when a voice he hadn’t heard in years spoke up.

“If it isn’t Sherlock Holmes?” Sebastian Wilkes asked, grinning, as he approached their table. “I’d recognize that mop of hair anywhere. Haven’t seen you since uni. How are you, buddy? You must be doing really well if you’ve got a lady like her.”

Sherlock felt the blood leave his face as he stared at his former classmate. It wasn’t until Molly coughed discretely that he came to his senses. “Sorry, Sebastian, but you’ve got us mixed up – I’m Ford. This is my wife, Molly. Angel, this is Sebastian Wilkes. Sherlock and I had a few classes with him at uni.”

Sebastian’s face immediately turned red. “Sorry about that. I should’ve known, really – Sherlock never could’ve married someone so far out of his league. How’s he doing, by the way?”

_Bloody bastard. No contact since uni and he picks now to ask?_ “I hate to be the one to break it to you but Sherlock passed away back in April.”

“God, I’m sorry...” Sebastian said, not without feeling. “Though, really, when you think about it, it was inevitable – I heard he turned out a real fuck-up.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “Is that how you talk to the brother of a man who recently died?” Her tone was ice with a thin veneer of civility.

“Er…” Sebastian glanced at his watch. “I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be. Lovely talking with you.” He left in a hurry.

“Bloody hell,” Sherlock muttered. “Of all the people to run into…”

Molly reached out to take his hand, smiling gently. “You got through it well, love. Let’s go home.”

“You read my mind.”

As soon as they walked into their bedroom, Molly took his face in her hands and gently pulled him down for a soft kiss. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back with all the emotion he was feeling.

After a moment, she pulled back, murmuring, “Talk to me, Sherlock.”

He sighed painfully. “Sebastian’s right – I am a fuck-up and you are completely out of my league.”

“This is a really bad time to start lying to yourself,” she said softly then she took his hand and led him to the bed.

Sherlock sat down, looking up at her in disbelief. “Lying? Sweetheart, you know what kind of life I had.”

“The key word there is ‘had,’” she said as she sat down next to him. “You’ve put so much of that behind you.” He opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to it. “You’ll always be an addict but can’t you see you’re stronger now because of your fight? Even if you relapse again, you’re not alone anymore.” She took both of his hands in hers. “And as for me being out of your league, it’s not true and even if it were,” she smiled a bit, “I like my bit of rough.”

Sherlock laughed weakly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I could really use a hot bath.”

He grinned and let go of one hand to gently rub her stomach through her dress. “The tub is big enough for the three of us.”

“Now you’re reading my mind.”


End file.
